


claudia/leena ficlet collection

by Racethewind_10



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Skinny Dipping, liberties taken with south dakota weather, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racethewind_10/pseuds/Racethewind_10
Summary: a couple (for now) ficlets based on tumblr prompts. I know the fandom wank was over Bering and Wells but our sister ship doesn't get enough love and I miss Claudia and Leena so I'm trying my hand at these two.





	claudia/leena ficlet collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too hot to sleep in August in South Dakota when the A/C is busted but that's okay Leena has an idea. A prompt from Trancer21. Fluffity fluff. Established Cleena. Mild reference to past character death. It didn't stick though.
> 
> many thanks to Trancer who didn't just prompt but practically co-wrote the first half

Claudia sleeps now. That’s important. Because she never used to. Not really. Not after her parents, after Joshua. Sometimes she looks back and thinks she didn’t sleep for whole years. But she sleeps now. With Leena. Because of Leena. Claudia sleeps with her arms around Leena and her head on Leena’s chest or her shoulder so she can feel Leena breathing. Can hear her heartbeat if its quiet enough. (Because Leena was gone and Claudia didn’t sleep. Didn’t sleep the entire time except when Helena sedated her but that doesn’t count. Claudia didn’t sleep until she brought Leena back and then she wouldn’t let Leena out of her sight for days. Didn’t sleep again until Leena was with her. Until she could watch the sun come up and see Leena’s eyes open and that beautiful soft smile she only ever saved for Claudia.) Claudia’s almost stopped marveling at how sleep comes easily now, with Leena’s soft skin under her cheek and her palm a warm, steady weight on Claudia’s back.

Almost.

Which may be why she wants to punch something right now. Because summer and South Dakota has ‘warm’ and it has ‘hot’ and then it has ‘my skin is melting’ and with the air conditioner in the B&B busted, in the middle of August, they have officially reached the ‘melting’ point. The air hangs around everything like a blanket, thick, heavy and wet and Claudia steels herself for a night of restlessness - of tossing and turning, fighting her urge to cuddle up to Leena so they don’t die of heat stroke. Claudia knows what it's like to sleep now and she hates knowing there's no rest waiting for her tonight. 

She’s just pulling the covers off the bed when Lena opens the door. Claudia blinks.

Instead of the yellow sundress she'd worn earlier, Leena sports a worn black tank top and ripped jean shorts, her hair loose from where she'd had it tied up for inventory, cloud of tight curls now just brushing her shoulders. In her hand is the picnic basket. In the other she has two towels that she throws at Claudia, leaving her scrambling to catch them. Claudia’s heartbeat picks up at the sparkle in Leena’s eyes. “I have an idea.”

‘An idea’ turns out to be a short drive down to where the small creek that winds through the hills near the Warehouse widens into a natural pool. Someone (probably some former Warehouse agent in the same situation as Leena and Claudia) made a small rock dam. The sides of the hills are sandy here and the end result is a tiny beach and a perfect swimming hole. It’s their own private pool. If any of the kids from Univille know about it, Claudia’s never seen them.

“Oh my Glob, you’re a genius,” Claudia laughs as Leena throws the car into park and they both scramble out.

When the car engine cuts out the only sound on the night air is the crickets, fabric hitting the ground and the dull thud as Leena drops the picnic basket. A soft click and a dull hum signals Leena activating the electromagnetic bug repellent apparatus (”I call it….the bug off!” Claudia crows. Steve looks like he wants to facepalm). Claudia pauses only long enough to set out their towels and the blanket from the back of the car before she’s running straight for the water, yelping with delight as it splashes against her skin. At its deepest the pool is only shoulder height and hardly worth the effort of swimming across, but it’s cool, and it’s wet and feels like heaven against her skin.

Claudia is just about to yell for Leena when she turns toward the beach.

It’s a good thing the pool isn’t deep because Claudia nearly falls over, all motor coordination vanishing with nearly artifact -induced speed as she watches Leena strip on the shore. Strip slowly on the shore. She doesn’t make it a show but the smug little smile on her face, the way her eyes seem to catch the light of the full moon as she holds Claudia’s gaze, there’s no doubting her intent.

The sudden warmth in Claudia’s cheeks has nothing to do with the South Dakota night and everything to do with with the woman she loves walking into the water until they’re standing within arms reach. “I think I’m wearing too many clothes,” Claudia manages, mouth suddenly very, very dry. Leena’s eyes crinkle at the corners as she smiles wider.

“Well, I’m sure you can figure out how to fix that.” Leena kisses the tip of Claudia’s nose and then dives under the water, twisting and splashing and sighing with relief as the cold water washes the sticky summer heat from her skin.

Claudia doesn’t walk so much as thrash through the water, desire and emotion making her clumsy. Her fingers are stiff and her heart is pounding and she’ll never be good at this, no matter how much she wishes she could be for Leena. (She wants to be pretty for Leena, wants to be sexy and show Leena as much care and love as Leena shows her but her limbs never move quite right no matter how hard she tries and her words often get tangled up somewhere between her heart and her lips but she has to try). Her shorts and underwear squelch as they land on one of the towels and Claudia grimaces. “Way to be sexy, dork,” she mutters to herself. She’s just reaching for her top (rip it off, like a bandaid) when gentle fingers cover her own. Leena’s expression in the silvery moonlight is soft, as soft as her touch. Claudia spent years hiding her intelligence, her plans, her obsessions, hiding herself from the world. Sometimes she thinks Leena’s the only person to ever truly see her. (Some days she doesn’t know why Leena would want her when she could do so much better).

“Stop over thinking skinny dipping,” Leena orders her with a gentle shake of her head. The way she makes Claudia feel included in some private joke instead of ashamed - she throws her arms around Leena’s shoulders and kisses her.

Her top follows a moment later but this time Claudia doesn’t care where it lands because Leena’s pulling her close, her skin warm and slick and then she’s being pulled into the water again and this? This is perfect. They kiss and swim, kiss and swim as the crickets sing on and the moon hangs full overhead, and then they stand pressed together while the moonlight dances on the water that ripples away from their bodies. Leena draws Claudia’s hand to her breast and Claudia smiles into the next kiss. There’s no rush. No urgency. The water might be cool but the night’s still heavy so they just let the water hold them up, muscles languid and eyes half closed as they breathe each other in.

It’s only when Leena’s biting her lip, fingers digging into Claudia’s shoulder and hips rocking against Claudia’s hand that they leave the water.

There’s a different kind of heat on the air now. A different kind of weight to the night. Soft and comforting, Claudia sinks into it. Sinks into Leena and kisses away the sounds she makes as Claudia touches her, lets her come apart and then carefully puts her back together again until they’re both splayed out on the blanket - boneless, drowsy, and content.

They both take one last dip in the water before tugging on shirts and shorts but instead of heading to the car, Leena settles back onto the blanket.  Claudia is only too happy to snuggle down beside her, throwing her arm around Leena’s waist where she can feel the steady rise and fall of Leena’s chest. Cool at last, with Leena's soft breath proof that everything is okay, Claudia lets herself sleep. 


End file.
